


RWBY - A Scorpion that found Ice cream

by ShinyJ13ShinyJinx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, Gen, New ally?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, revenge?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyJ13ShinyJinx/pseuds/ShinyJ13ShinyJinx
Summary: Tyrian gets a second chance to catch Ruby and finds someone who can help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don't speak English, I'm sorry for the mistakes. I hope you like it!

After disappointing Salem, Tyrian fell in despair. He was hating himself for haven’t completed his task. He killed some grimm’s to get rid of hatred, but it didn’t work.

“It was her fault... Ruby... She cut my stinger, she humiliated me... But I’ll find her... I’m going to kill her friends... I’ll drag her to here... Yes, that’s it! This is what I have to do. I’ll make her pay for everything! I will tear out her eyes... I’ll torture her... I’ll make her regret it!” Tyrian said to himself as he sharpened a blade in the shape of a sting to replace the old one.

Cinder was training under Salem’s supervision again. Tyrian entered in the room, Salem turned her attention to him.

Cinder sighed, relieved to pause her training.

Salem looked with a face of disgust to the man. “Tyrian...?”

“Let me go after the girl? I’ll bring her! I promise! I’ll not return until I can bring her! Please, I’ll make it all work this time. Give me a chance! Just one more time!” He said kneeling to his goddess.

“Go... But don’t fail this time.”

“I’ll not!” Tyrian ran off, laughing with happiness. It was a second chance granted by his queen and he couldn’t afford to waste it.

The search for the girl began immediately.

Tyrian wasn’t willing to lose, wouldn’t repeat the same mistake. He was going to kill her companions one at a time and then he would capture her, though it would make no difference to kill them first or not since these friends of hers did nothing whem he was about to poison her, and then he would take her to Salem. And maybe She would forgive him.

As he headed toward Mistral, Tyrian passed the same road he found Ruby and her friendas, he didn’t want to take other paths, because the group might still be walking the place. After walking a long way he met a small girl standing in the middle of the road, wearing a hat, holding na umbrella and a scroll.

“Hello young lady!” Tyrian said to the girl, who hadn’t noticed him, and jumped back by positioning the umbrella in defense mode as if it were a sword. “Oh, so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said laughing. “I just need a information.” 

The girl lowered her umbrella, but didn’t approach the man. He was very tall and had a scorpion tail with a blade where it should be the sting. It wasn’t something she was accustomed to see, so she kept her distance.

“Did you see a group of teens walking down this trail? They were walking towards Mistral.”

The girl didn’t answer.

“Are you mute or deaf? I just asked a question, just say Yes or Not.”

No reply.

“They’re five, or four... There was a girl among them wearing a red cape, her name is Ruby...” He said waiting for the girl to say something, but insted of talking, she typed on her scroll and showed to the man a photo of a girl. “Yes, that’s it! Are tou her friend by any chance?” Tyrian asked, preparing to attack her.

She shook her head, denying what the scorpion man had said and then typing on her scroll: I want to kill her.

“Oh... Are you also going after her?”

The girl nodded, shaking her head.

“But... I need to take her to my queen, you know...”

She stared at him, placing the tip of the umbrella where a thin blade appeared, in the direction of his throat.

“So... I usually work alone, but you know... It wouldn’t be a bad idea if you helped me catch her.” He said, moving away from the blade. “I could even take you to my queen, if you’re interested and maybe you can help us...”

Without a word, the girl just smiled, agreeing with the idea.

“But tell me, what’s your name?”

The girl typed on her scroll: Neo.

“Neo? Ok... My name is Tyrian. And... I think I’ve heard your name somewhere...” He said looking at the girl, trying to remember. “That’s weird... Are you famous or what?”

No reply.

“Well, let’s put that aside. Let’s go after that girl! Let’s make her pay for everything she did to us! Let’s turn all petals of that rose into drops of blood!” He said and started to laugh like a crazy, so Neo hit in his head with the umbrella. “Ow! What’s wrong with you? Are you crazy?”. Neo hit him again. “Ow! Stop it! What you want?” He yelled angrily, putting himself into attack mode.

Neo signaled with her hands, asking for silence. The scorpion man was very noisy.

Tyrian needed to capture Ruby to be forgiven by his goddess quickly, so he didn’t want to waste time figthing with a random girl who could be an ally.

Then Neo and Tyrian headed toward Mistral for the same purpose, making Ruby regret everything she’d done to them.


	2. -2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, the first chapter was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to continue. Unfortunately I had to change the age limit for anyone reading this and the following chapters because there will be violence and death, so be sure to look at the tags again.
> 
> Once again, I apologize for the mistakes, I can read and understand the English language, but I do not know how to write in English correctly. Ironic, is not it?
> 
> I have the feeling that some people will not like this chapter ...
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains violence and death.

* * *

 

While they were on their way to Mistral, Tyrian and Neo fought each other to know their fighting styles, as only the desire for revenge would not work alone and Neo seemed to be a bit smaller than Ruby, which made the man Scorpion suspicious of her ability.

 

The two had similar fighting techniques, just like Tyrian, Neo was skilful and fought in an agile and fluid manner. He did not expect her to fight well and began to take the fight more seriously, almost killing her, but she managed to escape the attack and hit the umbrella on his head again, making him stop the fight.

 

After walking again, Tyrian asked Neo why she wore that hat. Not that he cared about that, but when they were preparing to fight in a few minutes ago, the girl put the hat in a safe place and when they finished the fight she took it, cleaned it carefully and put it on the head, with a sad look.

 

Neo typed on the scroll that she was associated with a criminal named Roman, and they were helping a woman named Cinder, but Roman was eventually arrested, and on the day of the Beacon attack, Neo helped him escape and they stole an Atlesian airship , So Ruby went after them and knocked out Neo from the airship and Roman was struggling with Ruby, but that airship ended up exploding and crashed and the only thing she found where the airship crashed was Roman's hat.

 

Neo was convinced that Roman's death had been Ruby's fault and so she wanted to take revenge and kill the girl at all costs.

 

As soon as Tyrian finished reading what the girl typed, he said, "That Cinder you were working for is a subordinate of my Queen. She was very hurt because of Ruby and so my Queen told me to come and get the girl. "

 

The two reached Mistral late in the afternoon and walked through the city corners, watching intently, trying to find Ruby.

 

"They must be in some hostel ..." Tyrian told Neo. They had stopped in a dark corner of town. They were at the end of a street where there were shops and houses, but few people were walking around the place at that moment. "If we're lucky, we'll ..." He stopped talking as he recognized two figures walking down the street. "Oh! Speaking of luck ... ".

 

* * *

 

As soon as they established a place to stay, Nora insisted that Ren walk with her through the city. Qrow had barely been cured of the poison and went to look for a bar, Ruby was tired and went to bed in the afternoon, Jaune needed some time alone, so only the two of them were out on the streets.

 

"Look, Ren!" Nora pointed her finger at the shop window. "What a beautiful necklace!"

 

"It's really nice ... But I think we should go back to the inn, we walk a lot and it's already dark." The boy said looking at the other things in the window.

 

"But there's still time, they will not mind if we stay just a little bit!" She said and noticing another window at the end of the street, she did not think twice and went there in a heartbeat.

 

"Nora ...?!" Ren said and sighed watching the girl running, but he smiled, because he loved that energetic way of her. It was something of her personality that made her unique.

 

Arriving at the other store, a little black haired girl ran past them and dropped a package.

 

"Hey Girl! You let it fall! "Ren shouted, but the girl was in such a hurry and did not hear him. "What shall we do?" He asked Nora.

  

"Leave it to me! I'll give it to her! "Nora said smiling, and, taking the package from the floor, she ran after the girl who had gone behind the last house on the street.

 

Ren waited for Nora to come back, he looked at the empty street and sighed thinking how much the two of them had walked through the city to get there, in fact, he and his friends had gone through so many things on that trip to Mistral that they could hardly believe that finally they had arrived. He was happy.

 

The sky was very dark, and everything was very still and quiet until Ren heard a scream coming from the direction Nora had followed. He ran up there, looked at the side of the last house and saw Tyrian, the faunus that attacked them on Oniyuri, with his tail around Nora's neck. The girl tried to break free, but it did not work. The scorpion man asked smiling at Ren, "You've finally arrived! I was about to kill your friend. Well, I will not kill her if you tell me where our dear little flower is! So tell me, where is she?".

 

Ren and Nora were without their weapons because they had left them at the inn. Ren saw a piece of wood on the floor and thought quickly of a plan to free Nora, but when he tried to get the material, Tyrian tightened his tail on the girl's neck, who screamed in pain.

 

"Stop!" The boy shouted.

 

"If you don’t talk ..." Tyrian tightened his tail again on Nora's neck in a way that made her run out of air.

 

"Ren! Don’t say it! "Nora managed to scream. "Run!".

 

It was obvious that the man wouldn’t mind killing Nora there, so Ren, trying to think of something, said, "Alright! I will speak the location, but only if you release Nora! "

  

"Then give me the location!" Tyrian said.

 

"Release her first, I don’t trust you!" Ren spoke up trying to gain time to think of a way to escape.

 

The man sighed, "Uh ... Okay!" and released Nora, who fell to the ground gasping for breath. "Now tell me!"

 

Ren did not expect Tyrian to release Nora at that moment, so in desperation to escape from there he shouted "I will not!" And ran to help Nora who was sitting on the ground under the scorpion's sight, it was obvious that Ren would not give Ruby's location to the man, but it was a bad choice. As soon as he ran, Tyrian hit the boy with the blade of his tail, killing Ren instantly.

 

"No! Ren! "Nora screamed and put her hands on the face of the boy who fell in front of her. "Open your eyes Ren, please!" Seeing the boy she had loved for a long time, dying that way in front of her left her completely despairing. "N-No ... It can’t be ..." The only thing that she could do was cry.

 

"He did not want to cooperate ..." Tyrian said smiling. "What about you? Are you going to tell me where the girl is or not?".

 

"Y-You monster!" Nora said crying. "You'll never find her!"

 

"Oh! I'm not a monster, I'm just doing my queen's orders. "Tyrian said smiling." Neo, could you do me a favor? " He asked the girl, who was behind him, all the time, watching the scene.

 

Neo smiled and in a swift motion stabbed Nora in the heart, killing the girl who fell next to the beloved.

 

"How tragic, isn’t it?" Tyrian said wiping an imaginary tear on his face. "They chose to die than to tell the location of their friend. I would do the same if it were to protect my queen! ".

 

Neo typed in Scroll: And what will we do now?

 

"Let's clean this blood on our clothes and get something to eat. I'm sure the girl and her other friend will notice that these two did not come back and then they will come to us." He said looking at the dead bodies in front of him. "By the way, I didn’t think it would be that easy ... It's disappointing, isn’t it?" He laughed. "But your idea of attracting them here was very good and you disguise yourself very well too!". Neo smiled.

 

The duo were leaving the place when they noticed someone walking down the street. It was Qrow.

 

"Qrow ?! No ... It can’t be ... I poisoned him, didn’t I? "Tyrian spoke quietly to himself. He looked at the man, sighed deeply, and said to the girl at his side, "Get ready Neo! Tonight will be very long ... ".

 


	3. Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you have already realized that this fanfic is not following what was presented in Volume 4 of RWBY. Here, Mistral is not very big as they claim to be. The time of events written here is not the same as in vol. 4 and other things are different, like the blade that Tyrian put on the tail.
> 
> I will not write here chapters based on vol. 5.
> 
> Again, sorry for the mistakes in English.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains blood, violence, unimportant deaths.

* * *

 

A little earlier, Qrow was in a bar when a boy came looking for Ozpin's cane. Understanding the situation, the man handed it to the boy.

"Hey, can you tell me what's going on?" the boy asked. "This person is in my head... I don’t understand! Why is this happening to me?"

"You'll have to ask him." Qrow said, taking a sip of his drink. "So, what's your name?"

"Oscar Pine," he said looking shy. "And... your name is Qrow, right?"

"Yes." The man said as he finished drinking his drink and, placing the empty glass on the bar counter, said "Well, I think we'd better talk somewhere else... Do you live around here?"

"No, I live in a house on the farm. I came on a train." Oscar said.

"I see... Come with me!" Qrow took Oscar to the inn where he and the RNJR team would be staying that night.

When they arrived at the inn Qrow called the group, but only Jaune and Ruby came. "Where are the other two?" He asked.

"Nora and Ren were walking around, but they must be coming back because the sky is getting dark." Ruby said. "But... Uncle Qrow, who is this?" She asked looking at the boy who was accompanying the man.

"His name is Oscar, but he's Ozpin too."

"Ozpin?!" Jaune and Ruby said in amazement.

"Yes it's Ozpin! I think only he can explain it better to you." Qrow said patting Oscar's back because the boy seemed to be shy and didn’t move to enter the room. "Well, I'll go find the other two. And I don’t want you leaving the inn until I come back!".

Jaune and Ruby started talking to Oscar while Qrow was leaving.

The man walked down several streets and couldn’t find them. He began to worry, as the sky grew darker and darker, and people were almost all in their homes. Qrow knew that if he spent too much time searching and Ren and Nora didn’t return to the inn, Ruby would end up walking in town to look for them and she would be attacked again.

Qrow walked for a while and reached a street near the end of town. There was no one walking there. He walked a little more, but Ren and Nora could not be around, all the shops and houses were closed. As soon as the man turned to return to the search, he heard a voice that was not unknown to him.

"I honestly admire how advanced the medicine of this region is to have healed you of my poison..." It was Tyrian, who spoke in a mocking manner as he walked slowly out of the darkness at the end of the street, but not approaching Qrow. "If I'm not mistaken, the kisses of true love or something stupid of that kind were not antidotes to my previous victims..." he said in a theatrical way.

"You..." Qrow said turning to the man. "I thought you had run off to your queen's feet."

"I failed to complete my queen's request that day, but I will not repeat the same mistake!" Tyrian said smiling in a macabre way, and at an incredible speed, he jumped in the direction of Qrow trying to hit him with his wrist blades. Qrow dodged the attack and took his sword to fight the faunus. He wasn’t completely cured of the faunus scorpion venom, but he would fight anyway.

Tyrian was determined to kill the opponent, his attacks were much stronger and certain than in the fight in Oniyuri. He managed to make several cuts for Qrow's outfit, each cut larger than the previous one.

Qrow wouldn’t let the scorpion take his niece. He was fighting as hard as he could at the moment. In one of the attacks, the two men moved away from each other. Qrow, who was on the side of the dark end of the street, thought for a moment and ran through the darkness, but stumbled upon something big on the floor. It was Ren's body.

Qrow shuddered. He was so focused on fighting Tyrian that he forgot the real reason he got there. Right in front of Ren's body was Nora's, the two were dead, covered in blood. A pool of blood had formed beneath Ren's body, and there was a huge cut in his neck.

"Oh, did you find something there?" Tyrian asked, smiling. "It was funny watching them get desperate like that, you know..." he said, watching Qrow carefully get up from the floor, his clothes stained with the dead boy's blood.

"They were just kids!" Qrow yelled angrily as he ran back toward the faunus. He turned the sword into a scythe and tried to hit Tyrian, but the scorpion man dodged. And he counterattacked with his tail, hurling Qrow at a shop window in one of the shops on the street.

The windowpane broke, and the noise was strong enough to attract two guards patrolling a nearby street. They both rushed over to see what was happening.

Qrow got up a little dizzy, he had fallen into the store and was without his scythe. His vision spun for a few seconds, maybe it was because he was not fully healed of the poison.

Tyrian jumped into the building through the hole in the destroyed window. He was trying to hit Qrow with his wrist blades again. They began to fight inside the store, destroying several shelves and goods. The scorpion faunus was attacking even stronger than before. The aura of Qrow was no longer able to heal him completely anymore, after the fight on Oniyuri his aura had become somewhat unstable for some reason and seemed to be getting even weaker in the current fight.

Qrow slammed his back on a shelf as he tried to dodge Tyrian's attacks. Several boxes fell off the shelf over the faunus.

Taking advantage of the misfortune of the scorpion, Qrow left the store and found his scythe in the sidewalk next to the glass shards. He could not continue that fight, his body could not take it anymore. Qrow was determined to flee from there, but the two guards, who had heard the crash of glass breaking, arrived at the scene and misinterpreted the situation. They pointed their guns at the man on the street. "Hands up!" They shouted as they came running to the damaged shop.

"No! You are in danger!" The man shouted, but there was no time to leave. Tyrian jumped out of the shop and with the blade of his tail he cut the body of the first guard he saw in two pieces and kicked the other guard in the direction of Qrow that fell to the ground with the man on top of him.

Tyrian smiled, watching a look of fear on Qrow's face that came out from under the young guard who had been kicked on top of him. The guard at once picked up his communicator and asked "Send reinforcements! I repeat, I need reinforcements! There is a dead guard, a murderer, a suspicious individual and a damaged shop!".

"Now the two guards are dead!" Tyrian said laughing through the communicator, thrusting the wrist blade into the guard's neck, killing him. Qrow tried to flee by becoming a crow, but as soon as he flapped his wings to fly, he was struck by an umbrella of a girl who jumped from a house and fell on him that fell to the ground.

Neo stepped on the crow, crushing it against the ground, then Qrow returned to his human form. The girl kicked the man and walked to Tyrian's side. "So you have friends..." the man said from the floor.

"We both have similar goals." The faunus smiled. Neo smiled too.

"I see..." Qrow said trying to get up off the floor, sighing. Two against one would be no big deal if he was well, which was not the case. He had only left the inn to drink and to look for Nora and Ren. He did not expect to have to fight Tyrian again and this time the faunus was not alone. The man had already fought with all the strength he could and his body was starting to fail, but he couldn’t lose. Qrow hadn’t traveled so far to protect Ruby and end up failing in the end. He needed to stand and defeat the two individuals.

"Okay, enough rest! Neo, go!" Tyrian said jumping up and the girl ran toward Qrow. When trying to defend himself from the girl, the man was caught off guard by the faunus, which hit him with a kick over his head and Neo kicked him in the leg, knocking down Qrow who rolled on the ground and stood up quickly. But he was again overthrown by the scorpion man and Neo pierced Qrow's hand with the umbrella blade, pinning him to the ground.

The man screamed in pain as Neo and Tyrian smiled satisfactorily. Tyrian took the hunter's scythe and cut off Qrow's hand that was caught by the umbrella's blade, making him scream even more. The scorpion faunus wanted to see the man suffer, after all, it was also his fault of what happened on Oniyuri. "If I cut off your entire arm, will you be able to fly with your crow shape?" the faunus laughed.

Qrow got up quickly holding his bloodied arm and tried to move away from the two opponents, but Tyrian kicked him in the belly and Neo hit him with the umbrella blade, cutting off his red cape and leaving a painful cut in the hunter's back.

Tyrian took him by the hair and dragged him to a corner of the street where he began to beat the man. Qrow could not move, his body was shaking, not of fear, but of weakness. He tried to resist as much as he could, but it was not enough. The pain in his body was strong, but knowing that those two guys could hurt his niece and her friends was worse. Just thinking about those who were dead made him feel guilty and the pain even more intense.

"I really don't have time..." the faunus said stepping on Qrow's head. "Tell me where the girl is and I'll give you a quick death!".

"I will not say! You can do what you want with me, but I will not tell you!" The man shouted as he could, his face crushed to the ground and blood flowed from his mouth.

"Don’t play the hero right now!" Tyrian put the scythe over Qrow's head. "If you say it or not, we'll end up finding her anyway!" He chuckled.

"You two! Hands up!" A troop of guards came running down the street, firing with their guns at Tyrian and Neo. The girl used her umbrella as a shield against the shots.

"Oh, great ... More people for our party!" Tyrian said distractedly with the guards, then Qrow took one of the glass shards on the floor and stuck it in the Scorpion man's leg that screamed in pain and kicked the head of the man who fainted. "Grrr ... Crap!" Tyrian screamed, removing the piece of glass from his leg. And at that moment, a high-speed motorcycle came down the street without running over the guards and heading toward Neo and Tyrian.

Seeing the delay that the situation would cause to himself, Tyrian took Neo, the scythe and the severed hand of Qrow. Holding it all, he jumped to the roof of a house where they disappeared into the darkness.

The motorcycle stopped near the man who had passed out on the street corner. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and a lot of blood. "Uncle Qrow?!"


	4. Priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Cornonjacob.

 

* * *

 

Yang just arrived at Mistral when she saw a troop of guards walking down a street. She found it strange and went to see what was happening. She spotted Neo and another man attacking someone, and the girl didn't think twice before heading toward them to stop them.

She sped her motorcycle past the guards in the street without hitting them and headed toward the two individuals at the end of the street. The man who was attacking the other took Neo, as well as a few more things and jumped up a house, where they disappeared into the darkness.

Yang came close enough to see the injured person. It was Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow?!" She was horrified, the man was bruised and bloody. His right hand had been cut off and his clothes were torn with huge marks and cuts. For a moment Yang thought he was dead, but as she approached and checked the wrist of the man's remaining arm, she sighed in relief.

"What was going on here?" She asked the guards.

"I got a call saying there was a dead guard, a murderer, a suspect and a damaged shop, I think that was it... Then someone picked up the communicator and said there was another dead guard." One of the guards of the troop said approaching, then Yang noticed the pool of blood on the ground and the bodies of the two guards. She was petrified, never expecting to see such a gruesome sight.

"Why did they do that?!"

"There are two more bodies here!" Shouted another guard who stepped forward to search the dark end of the street.

As two other guards helped Qrow, Yang took courage and moved forward to see the two discovered bodies. She almost fell to her knees as she realized that they belonged to Nora and Ren.

"No... T-These two... No... It can't be! It's not possible! How did this happen?!" she cried incredulously.

_And Ruby?! Where is she?!_

Meanwhile, Neo was angry with Tyrian. He had said he would kill the opponent, but it took him too long to start doing something more painful.

The two moved to a roof of a larger, higher house where they would not be found.

"Don't keep glaring at me like that!" Tyrian said, "I'm still going to kill that man, but I can not leave my queen waiting! I've lost enough time here!" He sighed, dissatisfied with the current situation, "Do you have any idea what it's like to feel that the person you love most hates you?! It's what I've been feeling since I failed! If she didn't forgive me, I would have no reason to live anymore!" He said almost crying "I always did everything to please her, but I failed to capture that stupid girl!" the faunus sighed sadly. "I... I just want to see the smile of my goddess! Is there anything wrong with that?! Is it wrong to want to please those you love?!"

Neo hit Tyrian's head with her umbrella and signaled with her hand, asking for silence. The faunus was raising his voice as he spoke and it might catch the attention of some guard.

The girl took her scroll and began typing several things as the scorpion man sat as he could on the roof and analyzed the cut on his leg from the shard of glass that Qrow had stuck there. After a few minutes, Neo nudged Tyrian with her umbrella and handed the scroll to him.

Neo had written: "I understand how you feel. I know you love your queen and want to please her, but I'm sure she will prefer that you eliminate all the obstacles that come up than just taking the girl to her. Because it would be a more complete job, plus we may have issues with individuals we leave alive, which would lead to an even worse delay for you. By the way, we should follow the girl on the motorcycle, she's a friend of Ruby's. And... Tell me, why are you still holding that man's hand? Are you going to use it for something?"

"Oh, you're pretty mean for someone who looks so docile..." the faunus laughed as Neo sighed impatiently at the man while she put her old partner's hat on her head. "I wanted his hand and his weapon like a trophy..." Tyrian said, wiggling Qrow's sliced hand like a toy, "But maybe I'll get rid of it if we take too long to find our dear little flower. Oh... I can't wait to take the girl to my goddess! I will be forgiven!"

Neo sighed a little sadly watching the scorpion man. She'd never thought she would end up in such a situation, partnering with a faunus obsessed with someone he considered a goddess, a queen. The two had similar goals, but would it really be worth doing what they were doing?

_If Tyrian were Roman or at least acted like him..._

* * *

Qrow was taken to a hospital, Yang accompanying him. She still couldn't accept that Nora and Ren were dead. Even if they were not her best friends, they were colleagues she cared for. Their bodies were removed from the street by guards to a more appropriate location.

"As soon as he wakes up, we'll have to question him. We don't know what happened there and we need information," a guard spoke to the girl as soon as Qrow was taken by the nurses to be attended to. "We set up a vigilante team to look for the attackers through the city streets. You helped a lot by describing the girl's appearance, but as for the man we are still not sure and it will be difficult to conduct searches in the middle of the night. But please, as soon as this man wakes up let us know."

"Yes sir, don't worry!" Yang said and looked at her uncle on a stretcher being examined by a doctor and a nurse.

Yang was anxious, she needed to know where Ruby was. If her uncle had been attacked and the other two were really dead, it could only mean that her sister was in danger as well. As soon as the doctor and the nurse left the room, she went to Qrow and tried to wake him up.

"Qrow... Qrow, please wake up... Qrow, I need to know where Ruby is!"

The man opened his eyes slowly, looking a bit confused "Wh-What happened? Where am I? Y-Yang...?!"

"Yes, it's me! How are you? What happened to you?"

"My body hurts a lot..." he said with some difficulty and then his eyes widened, "Yang! You... You need to go to Ruby!'' Qrow tried to get up from the bed, but the pain in his body was too much. "They...They will catch her! You have to go after her!"

"Who are they? What do they want? Why did they attack you?!" Yang asked frightened.

"We don't have time for explanations!" He said urgently and painfully at the same time. "Go after her! She's in a four-story inn..." Qrow explained more or less how she could find the property "And be careful! Make sure no one is following you!"

As soon as she heard what Qrow had to say, Yang warned the guard that the man had woken up. She left the hospital, got on her motorcycle, and went out into the streets looking for the place her uncle described.

As it was still dark, it would be difficult to find a specific building in the midst of so many in the city, but she needed to find it as quickly as possible. Her sister was in danger.

Not too close and not far away, Weiss drew closer and closer to Mistral.


End file.
